The generation of color television signals by means of television pick-up cameras, telecine channels and video tape recordings is well known. The known techniques, however, have limits in color range and limits as to function. Thus, for example, with known apparatus and methods, it is not possible to provide on-line increases in color range, nor is it, for example, possible to use negative stock on telecine channels to produce positive video. Furthermore, it is not possible to rematch telecine normal stock and video tape recordings for color casts, increasing saturation, decreasing saturation and reducing or removing highlights.
In addition, it is not possible with known apparatus and techniques to provide for pulsing video signals in automatic cooperation with audio signals, nor is it possible to provide day for night televising by which the sky can be inverted with no change being made in the foreground information. Furthermore, it is not known to be able to reduce in on-line manner the foreground in a video signal such that effective night scenes can be realized in daytime televising.